Him
by Porcelain-Rabbit
Summary: When I first met him, he looked as if he's going to burst into tears. / CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILER FOR FGO ACT 1 ENDING / David's PoV / cover art by Yamyouw


That man is kind of odd.

Yes, I'm referring to that man who calls himself Roman. The man who's in charge in everything, yet is so carefree and cheerful.

Sure, the one who's fighting are us servants and our master but he still handles a big part in our battle. Being burdened by such a weight, how can he still act that way?

More than that, I don't really know the reason but he seems really attracted to me.

What kept on nagging me is when I was summoned, He who was standing behind master looked like as if he's going to burst into tears.

Well, he's always like that whenever he's near a mighty heroic spirit. But am I that great for him to be interested in?

He always greets me whenever I'm near. Sometimes when we're both not busy he came just to chat about several things. From the holy grail war, to this internet persona that he's a big fan of.

Ah, how can I forget the way he tends to boast about the great things he has done. Chin up, a proud expression, and a big smile on his face.

Like a child trying to impress his father.

I would smile and compliment him, even going as far as patting his head sometimes. He looks so happy whenever I do so. How cute.

I never actually realized how much I enjoy his company. Even the times where none of us has any topics to talk about and just sat there silently, next to each other. Being near him makes me feel so comfortable. On top of that, his green eyes makes me feel so nostalgic.

It's as if I've seen them somewhere.

"You really remind me of someone I know."

I remember that conversation we had not long ago. Roman was so surprised, he choked on the tea he was drinking.

"I... I'm sorry, what?" He seems so nervous, not even looking at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, that came out of the blue, doesn't it." I let out a small chuckle.

"It's just... You remind me of someone from when I was still living as David, not a heroic spirit."

There was no reply. Roman opens his mouth only to close it again, it took him a while before he broke the silence.

"Could it be t-tha.." He stuttered.

"Could it be that... I remind you of Solomon?"

My eyes widened. Now I'm the one who's surprised.

"Aaah no, I-its... It's just, umm, you said someone dear to you so I just guessed. I-I might have been wrong, I'm sorry!" He's really flustered I can't help but laugh.

"No, it's okay."

He looks up, staring straight at me. His face was flushed pure red. I let out a smile, hoping that it would calm him down a little. Our surprisingly similar green eyes gazed at each other.

"You're right though. You remind me of him. You remind me of... My son."

Again, we went silence and ended up laughing it off. We parted because master required my assistance. He waved as I walked away.

That was our last conversation.

He became really busy, preparing everything for the last battle. Surely he looks like a man who slacks off a lot but I know that he can be really helpful at times.

I've been longing to talk to him again. I've decided to greet as soon as we return from the final battle. How many stories are we going to share then? I was really looking forward to it. I went to the last battle with master and other servants with high spirit.

Yet my hope was crushed in an instant.

He showed up, a hero no one ever expected. A twist no one can ever predicted. It all happened before my eyes.

The figure of the Roman I know turned into someone really dear to me.

My son, Solomon.

I should have known. I should have known that he's my son all along.

I can't let this happen. Desperate, all I can do is beg for him to stop it, begging for master to do something. I tried to lift my wounded legs and run to him, but I can't handle the overwhelming pain as my body fell to the ground again and again.

My voice can't reach anyone. I feel so helpless. I can only watch him from afar, seeing him casting his noble phantasm.

 _"The moment I was born also the moment I have to learn everythimg_

 _The moment I can feel also the moment I do everything_

 _And then..._

 _The moment I said the parting words also the moment I leave this world..."_

 **"SOLOMON!"**

I cried out one last time. Please, don't do this. There has to be another way-!

 _"...Ars Nova"_

As soon as he spoke those words, a blinding light shone from his body.

He's ending his life. More than that, he's **erasing** his existence from humanity.

I can do anything but cry. If only I've known, I could treat him so much better. If only I've known, maybe I could've saved him. None of this has to happen. If it's not because of me, he won't...!

My eyes widened as I see him turning around, meeting my gaze. At his last moment, he was smiling at me.

 _"Father... It's me, Solomon..."_


End file.
